metafictionmeleefandomcom-20200215-history
Speed
Explanation Speed is simply how fast a character can move in a given amount of time. For the purposes of Fatal Fiction Wiki and for simplicity, there are only two types of speed used here: Combat Speed and Reaction Speed. 'Combat Speed' The speed at which a character can fight. This includes the character's movements either in short bursts or long distances, as well as the character's attack speeds. For instance, if the character can fire energy blasts, these blasts effect the quantifiable speed here. Combat speed is the offensive form of speed. 'Reaction Speed' Reaction speed is the speed at which a character can react to an event or action. This usually only grants a short movement upon reaction, but performing several movements in a defensive posture can indicate higher reaction speed. For example, let's say that Character A shoots at Character B with a handgun and character B dodges. That is reaction speed. Also, unless specifically stated to be aim dodging, a character will always be assumed to have dodged the bullet itself and not the intended trajectory of the bullet. Also, having a high reaction speed does not mean a character can attack at that same speed. For instance, if I have the ability to perceive and dodge bullets flying through the air, but I only have normal human running or attack speed, then I cannot attack as fast as a bullet move. A good example of this would be the Sharingan from Naruto. Reaction speed is the defensive form of speed. 'Conversion' You can use this calculator to convert one speed unit to another. Speed Scale Below Average Human (0-5 m/s) (0-10 mph) Normal Human (5-7.7 m/s) (11-17 mph) Athletic Human (7.7-9.8 m/s) (17-21 mph) Peak Human (9.8-12.43 m/s) (21-27 mph) Superhuman (12.43-34.3 m/s) (27-76 mph) Faster than the Eye (FTE) (Mach 0.1-0.5) (34.3-171.5 m/s) (76-383 mph) Subsonic (Mach 0.5-0.9) (171.5-308.7 m/s) Transonic (Mach 0.9-1.1) (308.7-377.3 m/s) Supersonic (Mach 1.1-2.5) Supersonic+ (Mach 2.5-5) Hypersonic (Mach 5-10) Hypersonic+ (Mach 10-25) High Hypersonic (Mach 25-50) High Hypersonic+ (Mach 50-100) Massively Hypersonic (Mach 100-1,000) Massively Hypersonic+ (Mach 1,000-8,810.2) Sub-Relativistic (1%-5% SoL) Sub-Relativistic+ (5%-10% SoL) Relativistic (10%-50% SoL) Relativistic+ (50%-100% SoL) Speed of Light (SoL) FTL (x1-10 Speed of Light) FTL+ (x10-100 Speed of Light) Massively FTL (x100-1,000 Speed of Light) Massively FTL+ (x1,000-1,000,000 Speed of Light) Supremely FTL (x1 million - 1 billion Speed of Light) Supremely FTL+ (x1 billion - 1 quadrillion Speed of Light) Incomparably FTL (x1 quadrillion - 1 quintillion Speed of Light) Incomparably FTL+ (x1 quintillion+ Speed of Light) Infinite Speed (Able to move move as fast as required or to travel anywhere through both time and space instantaneously. Teleportation does not count.) Immeasurable (Higher-dimensional entities beyond linear time and 3-dimensional distance. The speed statistic should be listed as "Immeasurable" only if a character is completely transcendental to the measurements of distance, time, and causality of a normal universal continuum or even beyond the concepts of dimensions themselves.) Omnipresent (Literally existing everywhere in all planes of existence at all times for that respected verse.) Credits and Acknowledgments Credit for the creation and modification of this Speed Scale goes to the users of Outskirts Battledome, who originally conceived it, and VS Battle Wiki, who emulated and modified it. The purpose of using similar systems will be to streamline the ease and effectiveness of utilizing multiple sites for information should members choose.